Falling Rain
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: Kanna wished she could be the rain.


**Falling Rain **

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal****  
**

**Disclaimer:** Uhg... currently I only own the sore throat I have. Ow...

**Summery:** Kanna wished she could be the rain.

**Spoiler Warning: **If you've made it past the summery and haven't been spoiled you're fine.

**-**

Kanna watched as the rain poured outside Naraku's damp castle. Her feet scraped soundlessly on the wooden porch. Standing there, towards the rain, the smooth mirror in her hands, she stared.

The rain fell methodically on the ground. It splish-splashed on the hard dirt then slowly disappeared into its' depths. Kanna wished she could be the rain. At least it had a soul. She was nothing, and felt nothing. The rain seemed to have a mind and heart of its' own. Best of all though, it had a soul. A soul that her mirror couldn't erase, a soul that was everywhere.

When water fell from the endless sky the entire earth seemed affected. Be the rain in a bad mood it would be harsh and invite the wind to join its' gallop. It would come down in sheets, beating against everything in its' way until it's anger subsided and it died away. Kanna wished she could be the rain. So able to show frustration and anger. As it was she didn't get angry. She had a reason to but was incapable of feeling.

Sometimes the rain would be sad. These were the times Kanna identified with it the most. It would fall in rhythmic heavy drops, large drops that made everything wet. The sky would be the darkest during those times when the sky wept. Its' heart would be torn out as the rain fell, relieving itself of its' water. During those times Kanna saw herself falling. Steady and smooth, but making such a large impact. The drops were the tears she would never be able to cry. Kanna wished she could be the rain. So able to weep and find release in its' sobbing. As it was she couldn't cry, couldn't even feel the need to. She did have the need though but was incapable of feeling.

Then there were times when the rain was bored. Every few minutes a drop would fall on someone causing them to declare the rain but since their companions did not feel a drop they would count the person to be imagining things. At those times Kanna imagined the rain would raise its eyes with amusement and go after another unsuspecting group of people. Kanna had every reason to be bored. Naraku never did anything but use her and when he didn't she simply sat alone. Kanna wished she could be the rain. With the ability to cure its boredom in a funny way. As it was she had nothing to do unless Naraku told her to. She really should be bored but was incapable of feeling.

At times the rain was restless. Showers would come here and there throughout the day. You think that it's going to pour but then suddenly it stops. On and off, on and off. Heavy, light, then none at all. It made the animals restless also as if the rain was forcing sympathy. It was unpredictable; it was never safe to go outside for as soon as you did another torrent may come upon you then leave just a quickly. Kanna found herself wishing during those times that the rain would suddenly let out all its frustration and fall in one fatal swoop but it never did. It was merciful and only eventually stopped. Kanna wished she could be the rain. With the ability to forcefully exert the inability to settle. As it was Kanna never had a problem with restlessness though she wished she did. She somehow knew what it should feel like but was incapable of feeling.

Finally, there were times when the rain was joyful. Those were the times that Kanna wished that she could be the rain the most. The rain would let itself go in a gentle shower but still let the sun through as to streak a rainbow across the sky. It would set it's drops wholly on flower petals intensifying their beauty. It seemed to be playing with the earth as it frolicked around nature. Instead of chasing away the animals it'd invite them to join it in its dance and they would comply. The light would brightly accentuate each drop of rain as it fell, casting a fairy-tale like glow on everything. Kanna wished she could be the rain. with it's ability to laugh and giggle with joy and it sung children's songs. As it was Kanna was never happy, though she wanted to be. She wanted to laugh but didn't know how and was incapable of feeling.

Anger, sadness, boredom, restlessness, happiness. Kanna wanted to feel each one. She wanted to be with the rain, in the rain, exist as the rain. Because the rain was so free and careful. It poured when it wanted, it sprinkled when it wished, but was ever so careful to not to destroy the earth it loved so much.

Kanna imagined there was one time, maybe that the rain let go. Maybe by order, maybe by injury, or maybe to make a grand entrance, she imagined that it flooded everything. Yes, it flooded when it was broken. That was something Kanna was. She wasn't sure that it was quite true since she'd never been whole but she at least knew of one thing: brokenness.

Kanna wished she could be the rain. Alive. But as it was she wasn't even that. She was empty, gone, a void of blankness.

Kanna wished she could be the rain.

-

THE END

-

I wrote this late one night...'tis when inspiration hit. I was thinking of my story 'Colliding Winds' when I wrote the title and the rest stemmed from that. I hope you enjoyed it! -**The Author**


End file.
